Rival
by calmblue14
Summary: Kazemaru menatap langit senja yang berwarna merah. Tersenyum. Seakan di langit sore itu ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu tergambar dengan jelas. Orang yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat lagi. Orang itu...


**Rival**

****Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level 5 Inc.

**(Kazemaru POV)**

"Bersedia, siap, yak!"

Begitu pistol ditembakkan, kami berempat langsung melesat dari garis start.

Sore ini, aku memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama-sama dengan teman-temanku di klub atletik. Sudah lama kami tidak mengobrol. Termasuk mengadakan balapan, seperti yang kami lakukan sekarang. Berlari bersama Miyazaka dan teman-teman lainnya. Sungguh, ini sangat menyenangkan.

Esok pagi, aku dan teman-temanku di Inazuma Japan akan berangkat ke Pulau Liocott, tempat dimana FFI diselenggarakan. Karena itu, aku terlebih dulu berpamitan dan meminta dukungan pada teman-temanku. Lalu, Miyazaka mengajakku balapan lari sebelum berangkat. Aku setuju saja. Anggap saja ini balapan perpisahan, sekaligus untuk mengukur kemampuanku.

"Wah, larimu cepat sekali, Kazemaru."puji Miyazaka. Aku finish pertama, disusul Miyazaka di urutan kedua. "Padahal, aku kan sudah rajin latihan, tapi ternyata masih kalah darimu..."ucapnya.

"Iya, Kazemaru larinya makin cepat saja."salah satu teman ikut berkomentar. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak hanya kau saja yang rajin berlatih, Miyazaka. Aku dan teman-teman setimku juga berlatih keras. Apalagi, menjelang FFI, latihan kami semakin intensif."ucapku.

"Benar juga. Bukan hanya kemampuanku saja, tapi kemampuanmu juga meningkat. Hmm... sepertinya aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke langit sore yang indah. Sebuah kenangan melintas di kepalaku. Aku tersenyum senang. Ucapan Miyazaka tadi, benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang...

_"Satu, dua, tiga!"_

_ "Tsubasa, tunggu!"seruku, mengejar anak laki-laki itu. Aku tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Yah, meski aku tahu seruanku tadi tak akan memperlambat larinya. Kami kan, sedang balapan lari._

_ "Kejar saja kalau bisa!"sahutnya sambil mempercepat lari. Aku ikut mempercepat lariku. Mengalahkan si Tsubasa ini tidak mudah. Ia setiap hari berlatih, pantas larinya cepat._

Aku bertemu dengan Tsubasa tujuh tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, ia menyelamatkanku dari preman-preman. Sejak saat itu kami berteman baik.

_ "Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"aku meluruskan kakiku, sambil mengatur nafasku yang sedikit terengah-engah. Hari ini lintasan kami lebih jauh dari biasanya. Sepertinya aku sedikit kelelahan. Aku melirik Tsubasa. Anak laki-laki itu mengusap keringat di keningnya. Tersenyum._

_ "Kau hebat, Kazemaru! Larimu cepat sekali!"puji Tsubasa. Aku tersenyum senang mendengar pujiannya. Setelah sempat tertinggal, akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai garis finish lebih dahulu. _

_ "Terimakasih. Kau juga hebat, kok!"ucapku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berhasil mengalahkan Tsubasa. Biasanya ia selalu lebih cepat dariku. Karena itu, tentu saja aku senang._

_ "Tapi kau masih lebih hebat. Padahal, aku sudah tiap hari berlatih, berlari bolak-balik dari sana ke sini,"ia menunjuk sebuah pohon."Tapi kau masih lebih cepat dariku."_

_ "Hmm... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."gumamku. "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku jadi lebih rajin berlatih. Aku juga punya cita-cita yang sama denganmu, menjadi pelari yang hebat."_

_ "Baiklah, kalau begitu,"Tsubasa tersenyum, menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, ayo kita bertanding lagi!"serunya bersemangat. "Kita akan lihat siapa yang lebih cepat. Mau?"Tsubasa menatapku._

_ "Tentu saja! Janji,ya..."Aku mengulurkan kelingkingku dan disambut kelingking Tsubasa._

_ "Janji!"kami berdua tertawa. Janji masa kecil kami di bawah langit biru yang cerah. _

Aku berpisah dengan Tsubasa lima tahun lalu, ketika kami sekeluarga pindah ke kota Inazuma. Rasanya berat berpisah dengannya, karena kami berdua berteman begitu akrab. Yang aku ingat, ia berkata,

_"Jangan lupakan janji kita, ya!"_

_ Aku mengangguk._ _"Pasti."_

Hingga saat ini, aku masih mengingat janji itu. Janji, yang walau sederhana, tapi selalu memberiku semangat yang besar untuk berlatih. Aku tidak akan pernah mau kalah dari Tsubasa. Tidak akan!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kazemaru? Sejak tadi kau melamun saja."Miyazaka menegurku.

"Eh, tidak, bukan apa-apa kok."ucapku. "Hanya mengingat masa kecilku."

"Ooh..."Miyazaka mengangguk-angguk, maklum. Yah, aku memang tidak mau bercerita lebih.

"Kazemaru!"

Percakapan kami terputus ketika sang kapten Inazuma Japan muncul bersama ace striker sahabatnya. Aku memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Berjuanglah, Kazemaru! Kami akan selalu mendukungmu."

* * *

"Bagaimana balapan larimu tadi? Finish pertama, kan?"Gouenji bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Yah... begitulah. Tadinya, aku juga khawatir kalah. Soalnya, Miyazaka kan baru saja menang di kejuaraan nasional."ucapku. Yah... siapapun lawannya, kemenangan selalu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri. Termasuk kali ini.

"Tapi, kita tetap harus berlatih lebih keras. Karena lawan kita kali ini adalah dunia."ucap Endou sambil menatap langit. Langit yang menjadi saksi atas perjuangan kami selama ini.

"Kira-kira, lawan kita nanti, seperti apa ya?"aku bergumam pelan.

"Yah... kita semua masih belum tahu. Tapi yang pasti, mereka hebat-hebat."Endou berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Meskipun sekarang aku sudah berlari kencang, di sana mungkin hanya terlihat seperti berjalan. Karena itu, aku harus terus berlatih."Endou melanjutkan ucapannya. Hening sejenak.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Endou. Hei, kenapa rasanya sekarang aku jadi sombong? Baru bisa mengalahkan teman-teman di klub atletik saja, aku sudah merasa puas. Padahal kan, masih banyak orang-orang yang lebih hebat dariku. Seharusnya aku berlatih lebih giat lagi, karena lawan kami adalah dunia.

"Bukan hanya kau saja, Kazemaru."ucapan Gouenji memutus lamunanku.

"Eh?"Aku menoleh ke arah sang striker api itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti memikirkan ucapan Endou tadi, kan?"

Ah, rupanya ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Atau aku saja yang mudah ditebak?

"Meskipun Endou mengumpamakannya dengan berlari, yang jelas-jelas adalah bidangmu, tapi itu juga berlaku untuk kemampuan menendang ku dan kemampuan menangkap bola Endou."ucap Gouenji.

"Jadi..."Gouenji melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ayo kita berlatih bersama-sama!"seru Endou dengan penuh semangat. Kami berdua mengangguk.

* * *

(**Normal POV)**

Beberapa bulan setelah FFI...

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"Kazemaru menghentikan larinya, lantas duduk di tanah. Meluruskan kakinya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia meraih botol minumnya, meneguk airnya sampai botol itu kosong.

Kazemaru menyeka peluh di dahinya. Menatap matahari yang sudah condong ke barat, mewarnai langit dengan semburat merah jingga yang indah. Sore ini, seusai latihan sepakbola, ia memutuskan untuk melatih kecepatannya. Ia telah berlari mengelilingi lintasan ini berkali-kali. Lelah memang. Tapi Kazemaru tahu, ia harus berlatih. Karena ia ingin menjadi yang nomor satu.

Selama di FFI, Kazemaru dan teman-teman setimnya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang hebat. Tidak hanya sebagai lawan, tapi juga kawan. Mereka pernah mengadakan latihan bersama dan bermain sebagai satu tim.

Salah satu yang dikagumi Kazemaru adalah kapten timnas Italia, Fideo Ardena. Fideo yang dijuluki Meteor Putih dari Italia itu punya kecepatan yang luar biasa. Ia berlari dengan lincah, menghindari halangan-halangan yang ada di depannya tanpa menabraknya sedikitpun.

Kazemaru menatap langit senja yang berwarna merah. Tersenyum. Seakan di langit sore itu ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu tergambar dengan jelas. Tsubasa, ya, Tsubasa lah yang selalu membuatnya bisa bersemangat lagi. Meskipun lelah, meskipun letih. Kazemaru selalu menganggap Tsubasa sebagai rivalnya. Mereka berdua selalu bersaing satu sama lain. Hingga saat ini. Meskipun tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari Tsubasa, tapi Kazemaru yakin Tsubasa pasti selalu berlatih. Karena itu, Kazemaru juga harus berlatih.

Kazemaru berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju start block. Kenangan akan Tsubasa memberinya semangat baru. Kazemaru memutuskan untuk berlari sekali lagi sebelum pulang. Menempatkan dirinya di posisi start.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"Kazemaru melangkahkan kakinya, berlari kencang. Mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia ingin tahu, seberapa cepatkah kemampuan maksimalnya?

"Drap, drap, drap"

Kazemaru mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Bukan, tentu saja itu bukan hantu. Kazemaru tidak percaya dengan hantu dan hal-hal mistis seperti itu. Ada orang lain yang juga sedang berlari di lintasan ini. Dalam hati, Kazemaru bertanya-tanya, kira-kira siapakah yang berlari di belakangnya? Siapa yang sore-sore begini mau datang ke sekolah, padahal sekolah sudah sepi. Mana dia tidak menyapa Kazemaru lagi. Apa sih maunya orang itu?

Kazemaru benar-benar penasaran, tapi ia berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menengok ke belakang. Itu akan memperlambat larinya, bukan? Karena itu, Kazemaru memutuskan untuk mempercepat larinya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan lintasan ini dahulu. Setelah sampai di garis finish nanti, ia akan tahu siapa orang itu.

Salah. Benar-benar salah jika Kazemaru mengira ia bisa berlari lebih cepat dari orang itu. Anak laki-laki itu melintasi Kazemaru tanpa menoleh. Fokus. Dari belakang, tentu saja Kazemaru tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi, Kazemaru merasa tidak mengenal anak itu. Bukan anggota tim sepakbola Raimon ataupun Inazuma Japan. Bukan Miyazaka atau teman-temannya di klub atletik. Jadi, siapa?

"Hei, tunggu!"seru Kazemaru. Ia mempercepat larinya, berusaha mengejar anak laki-laki itu yang nampaknya makin cepat saja. Memaksa kakinya yang sudah lelah ini untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Sayangnya, nampaknya anak itu tidak terkejar. Ia sudah tinggal sepelemparan batu dari garis finish.

Anak laki-laki itu terus berlari. Begitu mencapai garis finish, ia menghentikan larinya. Berbalik, menatap Kazemaru.

Dan Kazemaru seketika terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti. Wajah itu, wajah dengan senyuman ramah itu...

Kazemaru memang tak pernah layak menyombongkan diri. Ia tak boleh puas ataupun berbangga dengan kemampuannya sekarang. Karena masih banyak, masih banyak orang-orang yang jauh lebih hebat darinya.

Lihatlah, di hadapannya kini, berdiri sang rival, teman masa kecilnya. Tersenyum ramah.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kazemaru."

Tsubasa.

**END**

* * *

****Akhirnya selesai juga deh...

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi jelas banyak kekurangannya, mohon saran dan kritiknya ya...

Review please...


End file.
